


Streets

by tawnyHero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyHero/pseuds/tawnyHero
Summary: After the Grand Prix Final, Yuri gets a little buzzed. Excusing himself from the banquet, he takes a walk to clear his head before he gets out of control with the drinks. Little did he know, his life was about to change forever.





	Streets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a horrible person lol.

   With the Grand Prix Final finally over and the skaters at the banquet, everyone was winding down and enjoying themselves. This year, Yuri had joined the soft chatter and conversed with everyone, a few drinks in his body and another in his hand. He found that he had changed over time… all thanks to Victor. His eyes stared at the ring around his finger, a small smile on his face as it glittered in the light. Despite everything he had come a long way. He appreciated what Victor had done. Yuri let out a sigh, his eyes shifting up to that face he had grown so familiar with over the years.

  All thanks to his idol… the man he had grown to love. He smiled down to his drink before setting it on a table near his side. His head was getting fuzzy and he wanted to be sober before the flight home. He promptly excused himself from the group, saying that he was going to take a short walk to get some air. No one questioned him. Not after the last time he had gotten… well, more than hammered last time.

  Yuri grabbed his jacket and threw it on, zipping it up and going out. It was dark out now but the sidewalks were well lit. He walked towards the quieter side of the city, enjoying the cool night air. This was… nice. Sometimes he just needed to get away from all the clamor and get a few minutes to himself. He closed his eyes and took a breath in.

  That's when he heard the shriek of tire wheels on pavement and the blast of some kind of music and people laughing over it. His eyes snapped open and he saw a pickup truck with people almost hanging out of the windows and bed as it sped toward him. Before Yuri had a chance to realize that the truck was barreling right towards him, it crashed. Before he knew it, Yuri was screaming out in pain, clawing at the hood of the truck that pinned his hip.

  Tears stung his eyes as he sobbed, trying to break free from the truck and the brick building behind him. The pain… oh god, the _pain!_ It was horrible. Each breath came shallow and labored as he tried to get away. He could hear people shouting and someone calling for help. Yuri let out another pained cry as his own squirming made everything worse.

  His mind was starting to go blank. His vision blurring as he started to slip into unconsciousness. Only one thing went though his head. Victor… oh no… what if he died here? Victor would be alone… he didn't want to leave him! He couldn't… he never got the chance to tell him ‘I love you’. Yuri slipped away, his body slumping over the truck’s hood just as the sound of the ambulance reached his ears.

  When he came to, his eyes were closed. He could hear someone crying and the soft beep of some monitor off to the side… Yuri willed his eyes to open and with some effort, they obeyed. His vision was blurry but he could make out the outline of Victor on his bed, arms crossed and face buried in them as he sobbed. With a weak hand, he raised it, poking the top of the man’s head. Almost instantly, Victor raised his head, eyes wide. He must have been crying for a long time, his eyes were red and puffy.

  Victor wasted no time in hugging Yuri, sobbing into him as he squeezed. It hurt but he didn't care at all. He returned it, burying his face into Victor’s neck, his own sobs returning. They stayed like this for a full minute before Victor pulled away, looking a little better now that he got at least a hug.

“Yuri… I...I'm so happy you're awake…” Victor forced a smile but Yuri knew better. Something was bothering him. He could see the pain in his eyes.

  “V...Victor… what… happened?” Yuri asked, having to swallow dryly. He needed to know the extent of the damage. The other hesitated before exhaling and looking away.

  “The truck… everyone inside it was drunk. They turned that corner and,” his voice hitched but he continued “and it pinned you down. It shattered your hip and leg…”

  Yuri knew what this meant. He couldn't skate. Not in this state. Not even after he healed and had extensive physical therapy. He wouldn't be able to move the way he used to. He couldn't jump as high, make as many turns as he could, be as flexible and graceful as he always was. He couldn't skate the way he did in the Final.

  Victor reached, brushing Yuri’s cheek gently, snapping him out of his horrific realisation. “Yuri,” he began “It looks like I won't be able to coach you any more. But… I’ll be more than happy to remain at your side to help you recover. Okay?” Yuri could see how much it pained Victor to say this. He wiped away his tears before he nodded.

  “Th… Thank you, Victor…” Yuri said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a little *eh* but it's been years since I last wrote anything so uh... here ya go anyways???


End file.
